


The Gotham Caper

by DesignerTechie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: I feel like theyd all be good friends, Other, add tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignerTechie/pseuds/DesignerTechie
Summary: Carmen needs to stop VILE from stealing a possibly valuable painting but it only becomes more complicated when the rumors about the vigilantes are true and are trying to catch her as well.Just realized that Carmen and Batman have a lot more in common than I thought  they would have.
Relationships: Dixk Grayson|Nightwing & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

"Red, I've found some chatter about VILE's next plan,' his voice sounded through Carmen's earbuds, 'you're not going to like it.' 

Carmen looked at the sunrise before standing. 'What is it Player?'

She could picture him sitting at his computer as usual as he spoke, 'still unclear but it's something about Gotham City, New Jersey.'

'Crime central, they always told us to avoid it, especially with the amount of vigilantes keeping watch.' She walked into the hotel they'd taken up for the caper. 'Why would they try there now?' 

It could be a trap' 

'Or they could be that desperate,' clicking was heard through the phone as she logged on to her computer to see what he pulled up. 

'Wayne Industries is holding a gala to raise money for the city's infrastructure. It's going to be some of the richest of the eastern seaboard attending." 

The guest list was pulled up on the computer. Even Oliver Queen would be attending and he hardly ever left his City. 

'Taking from those in need ,check, but why this' Carmen asked. 

'Brualce Wayne is attending that's reason enough to go," Zach piped up, peering over Carmen's shoulder to better see the screen. 

She looked over her shoulder at him. 

'Have you seen his ass.'

Player let out a laugh at the comment. 'That's not the only reason it seems that he's going to be showcasing a portrait. All that it says about it is that it's over three hundred years old. There's a lot of speculation about it but nothing has been confirmed.'

'Probably in an effort to keep it from being stolen.' 

'For good reason, Carm, everyone's told to never go there unless you want to be mugged or get caught in a shootout.' Ivy flopped down next to her. 

'Remember what happened to Bernie when he visited his family there.' Zach looked at them gravely. 

Player and Carmen looked at them for an explanation 'Never the same again, he wouldn't stop looking over his shoulder whenever he was outside and would triple check that everything was locked before relaxing,' Ivy supplied. 

'So Red should I start looking for something else?' He already knew the answer before he asked but he had to be sure. 

'No. We'll do it, we'll just have to be more careful this time."

Ivy and Zach looked at Carmen horrified before resigning themselves to it. 

'The gala is next week, and the only time it would be possible to take the painting is then. This Wayne guy really knows how to keep a secret. ' 

"Great! we leave tomorrow mourning and we'll stay in the neighboring city until then as a precaution.'

She had evidently not missed the looks they had sent her and it vastly relieved them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whats so special about this mystery painting anyway?" 

Tigress was looking at her claws at a loss of why she had had her previous mission canceled for. 

"Funny. I asked the same thing about you." Paperstar said in her usual airy tone. 

That earned a growl from Tigress before they both looked back at the computer trying to find any information they could out of it. 

"Looks like we'll have to sneak into the Gala to take it." 

"Seems so," she was already tired of it and was off to find more paper, humming along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized to put that disclamer that I usually only write when I'm sleep deprived so be aware that there might be a lot of mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Red goes on a tour and Carmen makes a friend

"Gotham City, looks a lot darker than I would have thought" they could see the city from across the river, still close, still safe. 

"Its all the smog." Player was quick to say, "would not want to be there, I already struggle with asthma." 

"Were you ever able to find the floor plans?" Carmen had sat back down by her computer continuing her search. 

"Yes and no, the Floor plans I could find are incomplete, they only show the public areas." 

"You think they're hiding something?"

"I know they're hiding something. Just not what." 

"Guess we're doing some old fashioned recon." She set it aside reaching for her coat. "Zach! Ivy! Get ready were out in five. " 

"No red yet Carm?" Ivy was quick to point out. 

"Not when blending in and trying to not be confused as the criminals here." 

"The tour begins in five minutes please head to the seating area," the voice said through the speakers. 

The whole group was 9 people; families wanting to satisfy the kids' wants to see the inside of the tower. 

"The security here is crazy," Zach said as he ate his sandwich. "They insisted and checking my sandwich for anything that could possibly be dangerous. " 

That earned a smile from them as they headed off to the seating area scoping the place out as they went. 

The architecture of the place was amazing for the time it was made and all the technology seemed top of the line. No wonder they were a target. 

The first floor was nothing more than the check in and different areas meant to lounge about in before closing off to small conference rooms. The second was the cafeteria and nurse with some other offices. 

The cameras would automatically start following any movement they caught onto and the vents were small enough that at least Neal the Eel wouldn't make it through. They also had a sensor attached to them probably meant so that it would close of it sensed something out of the ordinary. 

The third floor was the interesting one it has a large room, presumably meant for large events. 

Carmen got the attention of the tour guide about to ask the question, "Is this where the galas are held?" 

The guide's blue eyes seemed to look right through her before he was able to nod and further elaborate, "yeah, we had to move it up to this floor after a couple of unwanted guests decided to drop in unannounced and to up the security measures." 

He paused but his black managed to fall into his eyes still. "It requires a lot more clearance to get above this floor." 

The groups dispersed a bit more around the room to see what else there was here. 

As Ivy and Zach moved around Carmen went to talk to the guide. 

Something about him felt different in how he held himself. "Dancer?" 

He gave a small smile. "Acrobat. What gave it away?" 

"Just the type of energy you give off." She paused. "Well that and how you hold yourself." 

"Takes one to know one, what about you?" He turned to face her. 

"Ballroom. My teacher insisted on me learning. How long have you worked here?" She mirrored his position. 

"I don't, I just volunteer to do this whenever I'm near or when my dad makes me. " 

She knew what he meant, it hadn't taken long for her to recognize him. But for his sake she looked confused. 

Instead of answering he held out his hand, "Dick Grayson." 

She let shock show in her features before taking his hand "Carmen." 

"No last name to go with it?" 

"Not one I know of." 

She made sure she said it in a way that it was meant to be a joke and he saw it as that, thankfully.


	4. Chapter 4

The night before the gala the plan was in place and they knew that the painting was going to be moved as dawn broke. 

That's when they would move. Before VILE has a chance. 

The tickets for the gala had been bought, there'd be no harm in taking the early action Carmen had made sure of that. 

"Ready, Player?" 

His yawn was all she heard for a couple of seconds, "Ready, Red." 

"I think this is the first time since Boston that we've been in the same time zone as you. Ain't that neat." Zach said from the driver seat. 

"Turn in here," Carmen guided him into a parking garage. 

They went up to the second to last story before Carmen got out of the car.

They shared a nod and a look before heading their different ways. 

Five minutes later Carmen stood at the building across from the Wayne Industries tower and the van still hadn't arrived. 

The sky was turning gray and they were running out of time before it would become to busy for anyone to take the painting. 

"You shouldn't be here." A voice from behind her spoke up. 

She stood from her crouched position to face him. "You're not who I expected." Was all she sais as she took in his outfit. 

Looked like black spandex, probably an Armour of some sort, and a blue bird on his chest. His messy black hair definitely reminded her of someone she had met recently. 

It was clear that her response confused him but he instead just took a step towards her. 

"I'm not who you should be looking out for." She made sure that her hat covered her eyes as she spoke. 

"And who would that be?" 

"Them." She motioned in the direction of the door to the roof as it opened. Carmen moved to the next building as he looked at the opening door. 

"There's an armored van with an escort heading down 5th about eight minutes until arrival."

"Punctual as usual Player." She leaped across the next building. 

"I try, but later you are telling me everything that you just saw." He was more awake now. 

"Status." 

"Upcoming block. You should be able to them approaching you."

The van, the car leading it and the one trailing it were quickly approaching. 

Ivy appeared pushing a grocery cart filled with things like blankets. Pushing it onto the street effectively cutting off the trailing car. 

The drivers would suspect something was going on now. 

Carmen attached to the back of the van managing to pick it open before the upcoming turn could possible give her away and closing the door behind her. 

"Wow." 

"What is it Red?" 

"Its beautiful, its like a combination of Monet's and Van Gogh's art styles, I've never seen anything like it." 

The painting was already in a case but she put it in a sleeve to further hide and protect it. 

"Zach?" 

"Already in position."

"Ivy?"

"Locked and loaded Carm. " 

She opened the back door as Zack closed in on the van. She jumped for the car as Ivy reached to grab the painting. 

She landed with a thud as the doors behind her slammed shut and quickly made her way to the back seat. 

"Head to the bridge but I think we have a tail." 

She quickly noted the shadow that was managing to keep up with the car. 

"What do you think? Step on it?" 

Ivy hit him upside the head "and get pulled over while we're at it." 

"They're running on our right, turn left up here" 

They didn't loose them. 

"I'll take care of it. Just head to the hotel." With that she shot her grappling hook toward the building in front of the shadow. 

It was the same person as before. 

"Nightwing, right?" He stopped ten feet from her. 

He managed to laugh at that. "Yet I don't know who are."

"Thats how I like to keep it." Got into a fighting stance as he took out his escrima sticks. 

He lunged. "So, how was your company." She managed to say in-between dodges. She had no intention to harm him unless necessary. 

"You mean the k pop stan and the furry? Went well considering how quick they were to start a fight." 

It took a moment for Carmen to realize who he meant. "You beat them both? Impressive."

He grimaced. 

"So why follow me?" She grabbed both sticks to ask before jumping back. 

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened when the van showed up missing a painting and one of the cars took a couple minutes longer than the other ones."

"Oh." There was an upward tilt to her voice. "And you just let them go?" 

Carmen had started fighting back causing him to flip out of the way a couple times. 

"No." 

"Red, they made it to the bridge and seem to be in the clear." 

She made no show of acknowledgment to either of them. "I'm really not who you should be looking for." 

"Why's that?" 

"It'll make sense tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really edit this but "\\(•- •)/"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why not just tell me now?" He took a tentative step forward. 

"Can't do that but thanks for the tip." 

"Red, bus approaching." 

"What tip?" It was enough for him to drop his stance.

She swung back off the building and soluted him from the sidewalk before latching on effectively having disappeared from his sight. 

She had to get ready for the gala after all. 

_

3 Days Earlier

"On the bat computer today, Tim⁷?" Dick messed with his already messed up hair. 

He glared at him before refocusing on the computer. "Someone's been trying to hack into the tower's floor plan." 

"Isn't that what the firewalls are foor?" 

"Yeah, but whoevers behind this is really good at this." 

He went quiet for a few moments as Tim put in enough code to hopefully keep the hacker from getting in. 

"What are you doing here anyways." Tim said as he swiveled the chair to face him. 

"Dad told me you wouldn't get off of the computer." 

"I would if this hacker stopped trying." He let out a defeated sigh. 

They stared at the computer for a few minutes waiting for something to happen. 

After Tim seemed satisfied he stood up. Or at least tried to before collapsing back into the chair. 

"How long?" 

They both knew what he meant. 

"Just 30 hours." 

"Oh, just." The sarcasm was clear in his voice. "Definitely makes me feel better." 

Dick threw him over his shoulder before he could protest. 

"I'm not done yet!" He struggled to get out of his grip. 

"Sure you are." 

He grunted. "They're planning something! I know it."

They had made it to the main part of the Mansion by the time Dick finally put him down. 

"Sleep. If they couldn't figure it out online then they'll try in-person. I'll just go and see who's going to the tours." 

That seemed to satisfy Tim as he closed his eyes and nearly collapsed on the floor before Dick carried him to his room.

"Good afternoon. I'll be your tour guide today. Just call me Richard." 

He opted for his full name whenever he needed to be a touch more professional. 

He wouldn't have noticed anything off about the trio had he not become used to having Selina around the manor all the time. 

He couldn't tell what it was she could just be a trained dancer for all he knew but it was enough for him to ask when she got near. 

"Ballroom. My teacher insisted on me learning. How long have you worked here?" She copied his stance looking around the room before redirecting her attention to him. 

"I don't, I just volunteer to do this whenever I'm near or when my dad makes me." His face was all over the tabloids At least this way he'd have a batter idea of whether or not she was a local. 

Her confused look told him what he needed. "Dick Grayson." He held out his hand to shake. 

She knew his name but the tell was her slightly more widened eyes. "Carmen." 

"No last name to go with it?" 

"Not one I know of." 

She made a joke of it. But even orphans had last names and being a dancer was not cheap. 

Runaway then. And runaways were desperate but predictable… most of the time. 

She kept her earbuds in on the way down. 

The rest of the day went the same there'd always be atleast one person who took a bigger interest in the specifics in each group but none stood out quiet as much as Carmen had. 

When he got home Tim was quick to get to him. 

"So anyone pop out?" He was drinking a cup of coffee, it appeared as if he had just woken up if his pajamas were anything to go by. 

Dick sat. "A few, one of them even reminded me of Selina." 

He perked up at that. 

"Said her name was Carmen, but no last name. Seemed to be interested in the gala.

"The other ones would do everything they could to avoid me opting to take a few pictures and all that jazz." He shrugged. 

"I'll just look at the security cameras. Come on you need to point them out." He dragged him to his computer on the table. 

He pulled up the visitor log and the feed going to the appropriate times. 

"There's no Carmen on here, looks like you were duped." 

They looked at the others but they kept circling back to her. They really had nothing to go off of. 

"Master Dick, Master Bruce wants you to meet him in his office. "

"Thanks Alfred. I'll head on over." 

He messed Tim's hair one last time before doing as Alfred said. 

"You called." He peered into the room after knocking. 

"Yes, sit." 

He did as told. 

"The painting for the gala is being moved on Saturday morning. I need you to keep an eye on its transportation." 

Dick nodded. 

"Start at the tower and make your way to the conservatory on 6th. Make sure that there isn't anyone waiting for it." 

"Time?" 

"5 a.m. should be done by the time the sun starts rising." 

"That it." 

This time Bruce nodded. Dick stood up to rejoin Tim at the dinner table. 

"Oh," he backtracked. "Did Selina ever do Ballroom dancing?" 

He seemed shocked at the question. He took a second longer to answer. "Yes, I believe so. Why?" 

"Just wondering." He shrugged. That must have been it, nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't not have atleast some batfam content. 
> 
> Also sorry of they're ooc I haven't seen anything dc in a while


	6. Chapter 6

They had bought tickets to the gala after they had realized that one way or another they would need to return the painting and make sure VILE didn't cause more damage. 

Either way it was clear that the police system in Gotham did not work and it's not like they would be able to find them in any government database. As far as anyone was concerned they didn't exist. 

Zach had taken up his Duke persona and Ivy had decided he needed to be supervised. That left Carmen to try finding Tigress and Paperstar outside of their costumes. 

"Carmen, right?" Richard Grayson had decided to join her offering her a glass of champagne. 

"Dick, nice to see you again." She took the glass but didn't take a sip. 

"Why come for the tour if you were coming anyways?" 

"I like knowing the layout of a room before going there." She brought the glass to her lips but didn't let any of it pass through. 

He nodded, understanding how it felt. 

They had migrated to a table as Carmen looked around at all the decorations they had added and the people looking for anyone that looked familiar. 

Her eyes stopped on a grown woman with short hair. She looked so familiar but she had to move on before anyone noticed. 

"The place looks really nice." She said as she set down the glass. 

"It has to be especially when the painting was stolen this morning." 

Shock and confusion showed through Carmen's features. She tried coming up with a believable response before settling with a "what? How?" 

He shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't there when it happened." 

Carmen caught sight of Tigress from across the room. It had been forever since she had seen her without her mask. 

Dick turned to where he saw her looking. "Carmen?" 

She shook her head. "Sorry, I thought I recognized someone." She couldn't just say that she saw who she had been looking for the whole time had just walked in. 

"Who would that be?" Be looked back in her direction. 

Something clicked when he said that. 

"Just an old friend of mine." 

It made sense now why Nightwing had looked and sounded so familiar.

It really was a small world. 

The music started back up again. "One dance?" 

She took the hand that he offered as they made their way to the dance floor. 

They bantered, never talking past a surface level acquaintance with each other. He insisted on her teaching him some moves to which she begrudgingly did. 

After the song ended she excused herself to get closer to Tigress or Sheena as she was most likely going by at the moment. 

But the woman with the short hair from earlier stopped her as she got near. 

"Nice dancing out there. I haven't seen that style in a while." 

"Thank you." Carmen ducked her head before looking back up to her face. She really did look familiar. 

"I'm Selina, by the way." She held her hand out to shake. 

"Carmen." She quickly accepted it. 

"Is that it? Or is it lambkins?" Selina gave her a small smile. 

But the blood had already drained from Carmen's face. 

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me, you were still young when I left." 

There was a short silence between the two. 

"Black Cat?" She sounded hesitant, and weak, something she hadn't sounded like for a long time. 

The smile Selina gave told her she was right. 

Carmen nearly collapsed into her as she hugged her. 

"I thought you were dead." She wouldn't cry. 

"Had to fake it. Couldn't let them track me here after I defected." She hugged her pushing her back a few seconds in.

"How did you know I wasn't a part of them anymore?" She took a step back allowing both of them space while still having a private conversation. 

"Heard a couple of people complaining that you were here." She nodded towards where Tigress and Paper Star stood in formal wear. "Didn't take long to figure that out." 

Carmen let out a quiet laugh. 

"That and I always knew you weren't going to go through with becoming an operative. You always had too good a heart." She nudged her chin up like she always used to do. 

Black Cat had been well on her way to becoming faculty that much she remembered. But there had always been something that set her apart from the others and it hadn't been just her skill level. 

A few minutes later Paper Star had moved to a different room. 

Carmen had been quick to excuse herself before heading the same direction. 

One of the security rooms, clearly dedicated to just that floor in particular. 

The footsteps behind her rang loudly but Paper Star was already far enough ahead to no longer care as told by her continued humming. 

The ceiling would have to do. 

Up there she noticed that the cameras had been covered by paper but not destroyed. That was odd. Paper Star had never shown care for anything. 

They were really trying not to raise any alarms this time. 

The footsteps came closer until a mop of black hair appeared looking down at what looked like his phone. 

He continued walking until he was out of sight. With a quiet thud she stood and checked her dress for a tracker. 

Right on the seam at the bottom of her zipper. 

She looked at it deciding what to do with it. 

She could have stuck it onto him, left him confused or she could just step on it. That was definitely the safer object. 

It could have been so many people, that was an oddly common place to ask to pass through by touching there. 

It couldn't have been Selina VILE thought she was dead and there wasn't a reason for her to do that.

Dick was the most likely answer. He must have recognized her from that morning. 

The footsteps got closer again so Carmen stood against the door this time. She stepped on it kicking the pieces away. 

The same person walked right passed her through the way he had originally come from only looking ahead of him.

She waited for gin to pass her before quickly dodging through to continue her search for Paper Star. 

"Player " she said as quietly as she could.

"I'm here, it kept going offline for some reason." 

"Status." 

"Ivy and Zach are distracting a couple of guards at the moment. Tigress is still there just tapping her nails on the table. And Paper Star is covering all the cameras before they can spot her. And there's two guards in the monitor room." 

"Helpful as always."

"I try." She could hear his smile.

She continued on to where Paper Star was headed. 

She heard the ruffling of paper as her only warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it so far! 
> 
> I should really be asleep rn  
> Also I have a couple of big projects due Wednesday so I might not post until then


	7. Chapter 7

"Carmen Sandiego, its been so long." She spoke in her usual airy tone. 

"What are you doing here?" She dodged out of the way of the oncoming attacks. 

"Oh, you know, the usual." With a flurry of paper she opened the door behind her to the next room letting it close before Carmen could reach it. 

"Red, the woman you were talking to earlier is making her way to you right now." His voice was filled with static. 

Something was wrong then. That was the only reason for it. 

"Lamb, the blonde chick just left the gala." 

"Is there a way out this way?" 

Carmen motioned towards the door Paper Star had disappeared through. 

"Yeah, but only top clearance knows about it." They shared a look of confusion, they both knew how it was nearly impossible it was to hack into the floor plans. VILE must have finally gotten the hacker they had been wanting for a while now. 

Selina moved to type in the passcode to open the door. 

"So how do you know about it?" 

The sudden bashfulness from her was inexplicable. "I'm with Bruce Wayne."

She nearly whispered it as if it was such a huge secret, which it probably was considering Selina would be risking her life if the media ever got a proper picture of her. 

Carmen stopped in front of her, "I'm happy for you." She gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

They shared a smile before both turning serious again.

She couldn't contact Player. The room was a dead zone. 

Player was staring at his computer monitor. 

Everytime Carmen entered a room there was a new code to figure out to get in contact. 

Whoever was doing this was a genius. 

He was pacing before he even realized he had stood up. 

'But why would a company need this much security. At this point it's just overkill.' 

Player sat back down a sudden burst of inspiration giving him an idea. 

A few minutes in a voice started talking through his headset. "What are you doing?" The voice sounded tired and he was definitely not anyone he recognized. 

"Who are you," he tried his best to not show emotion. 

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." He couldn't have been that much older than himself. 

"Just lending a hand." He said as broadly as be could. "Your turn." He leaned back in his chair. 

There was a pause. "Tim." 

"Nice to meet you Tim, call me Player." He leaned back towards the monitor. "So what are you doing?" 

"Trying to stop you from continuing to try to getting into the server." 

Something clicked. 

"Wait, are you the one who put up all the firewalls? Impressive." 

"Thanks I guess." Another pause. "Why do you keep trying to get in?" 

"Just trying to help." 

"How does this help?" 

"There's a lot more at play here than you would understand?" 

"Try me." 

"Why would I tell you?" 

"Because I know you're in a different country so you must be working with someone else. Probably in the tower as we speak and its not that hard to bring the whole place on lockdown." 

"Aren't you in the same building?" 

"Maybe. But I wouldn't risk it?" 

To say it was a dilemma would be an understatement. He could tell Tim who he's known for less than five minutes the basics of the plan, betraying Carmen's trust or risk the cops finding her and consequently giving the cleaners the perfect opportunity to get her. 

Put like that theres really no choice. Who knew what kind of torture they'd put Carmen through or if they'd just kill her. 

He couldn't lose her like that. 

"We're trying to prevent a group of thieves from stealing the painting and other information. Probably the same information you're so intent on protecting." 

He let out a quite sigh, he felt like he'd failed Carmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.
> 
> Player and Carmen are siblings nothing will change my mind (at least thats how they think of eachother not that they'll admit it) 
> 
> And this week is picking up so sorry in advance but fingers crossed that the next update will be by Saturday. 
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading this! It feels absurd that people are actually reading what I write 
> 
> Anyways love yall! Be safe! 
> 
> Oh and any feedback is welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Zack hated fish. He really did and by extension he was starting to hate rich people too. What was it with them and serving fish at all their events. 

"Guys, I can't reach Red, I thinks she's in trouble." 

"On our way." 

"What are you two doing here." Tigress stood in front of them flexing her hands as of getting ready to slash at them with her claws. 

"Uh, uh, can't do that. Wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we." Ivy was quick to say before walking around her keeping out of reach. 

She growled. Like that was a normal reaction. 

They walked on feeling Tigress's eyes on them the whole time. They saw Dick Grayson walk out of the same door Carmen had walked though a couple of minutes ago. 

He walked over to a woman with short hair before she went the same way he'd just walked out from. 

"Who was that chick?" Ivy kept her eyes on her retreating form. 

An I don't know sound came from Player, "Red kept calling her Black Cat when they were talking." 

"VILE?" Zack asked. 

"Reformed from what I got from their conversation." 

"What do you think?" Ivy returned her attention to Zack as he gagged at the passing fish. 

"If Red treats her than I'll trust her, its not like theres anything on her to research anyway. "

"Hey, Dick right?" Ivy got his attention as he walked by. 

"Yeah, do I know you?" He held out his hand regardless. 

"I'm Ivy. That's Zack," they bath shook hands. "We were on the tour a couple days ago with Carmen?" 

His eyes lit up in recognition. 

"What can I do for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner or write out something longer sxhool has just been kicking me and graphing functions makes zero sense half the time 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it ill try updating by Friday 
> 
> Stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9

"Paperstar!" Carmen didn't so much as yell than command. 

They were in the alleyway in the back of the building. 

The spikes glinted in the low light as she turned to face her. 

"You called?" She drawled out. 

"I can't let you leave." 

"Same way you let your friend leave you?" 

Carmen didn't let it show how much that hurt her, she knew she was referencing the now empty spot next to her and hopefully nothing more. 

"And I'm back Red." 

Player made no indication of having heard what Paperstar had said as he continued on "You may have some help on the way." 

"Oh?" Carmen raised her brow. 

Paperstar's smirk widened into a grin before she grabbed her paper- throwing it before she running to the ladder on the opposite side of the alley.

Carmen dodged the stars, running after her looking for a way to cut her off. 

"Next building has an edge you can grapple up to."

"Got it," she managed in-between breathes extending her arm out to aim. 

"You again," she heard her say. 

"Here I was hoping you'd be happy to see me again." It was Dick, with a joking lilt to his voice. 

There was a scuffle as his voice raised once again, "Whatever happened to how are you? And hi?" 

He didn't get a response back but the scuffle continued getting louder. 

Carmen finally got up from where she was to try taking her from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I haven't updated sooner. Life just keeps happening and it's was just a really bad week before there was suddenly like three projects i had to do and everything is blag and college applications are wild and time is moving way to fast. Like what is up with that. 
> 
> Anyways ill try updating soon and aim for 500 words as soon as I can


	10. 10

"Not you too." Paperstar grumbled under her breath. 

She couldn't leave Nightwing to deal with her alone. He didn't know her the way Carmen knew her. 

The sky rumbled, it'd start raining soon and clearly Paperstar had picked up on it as she started throwing to escape instead of to injure. 

A fire alarm started ringing from the tower and her mouth formed a wicked smile. 

Carmen glanced at Dick and nodded. He didn't hesitate any longer before going back into the building. 

-

Zack and Ivy shared a look as the alarm seemed to become louder as it continued going. 

They knew there wasn't a fire and the only emergency was the result of Tigress having escaped their sight. 

They headed to the one place they knew she'd be trying to get to. The one displaying a portrait to be auctioned off. 

Except there wasn't anyone there but the claw marks left behind from what seemed to have been a fight marked the floor. 

They ran to the next room as a popping sound rang in their ear with the comm. 

They took it out as they became hot only to see smoke coming out of them. 

What even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay and its not much but its something also given the option between dual and ap take dual


	11. Chapter 11

~5 minutes earlier ~

Selina Kyle grunted as she moved her shoulder back into place but catching eye contact with the one that brought her pain only made her smile.

Tigress's smile faltered at the sight if it. 

Not a second later they were neck and neck and fighting like no tomorrow. 

Catwoman ducked down as Tigress slashed at her head managing to avoid having any if her hair cut as well. 

Her responsive kick pushing Tigress towards the other end of the room, claws scratching the floor as she went. 

The distance gave Selina what she needed as she dashed to the already rolled up painting- grabbing it already one foot out the door, locking it behind her. 

Her long dress gave her enough cover that she could hide it tied to her leg if necessary. As she grabbed the skirt of the dress she had discarded earlier in favor of greater mobility and reattached it to the bodice in fluid motion, pulling the fire alarm as she went. 

Not a moment later Selina was joining the rushing crowd towards the stairs continuing on as any other guest would. 

Once outside she approached the all too familiar black car parked down the street.

She knocked thrice on the window prompting the driver to roll it down. 

"You know this is something you could be doing right now." She handed off the painting. 

He grabbed it placing it in the case next to him. "You're right, too bad everyone thinks I'm dead." 

His face didn't betray him as he kept his face emotionless. 

"Mhmm," she let the disbelief of what he said show through her face. 

He saluted as he drove off rolling the window up leaving her to deal with the reporters and fire men that had shown up on the scene.

Around the corner Jason Todd got out of car with the red helmet on guns in place as the now rather exhausted Tigress crashed through the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda late but happy holidays!!!! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe !!


	12. Chapter 12

"Not another fucking one," was all Tigress could say at this point. She hadn't fought this much since training and even that didn't seem to be as exhaustive. 

And judging by his stance he knew it too, he still leaned against the car and even though she couldn't see through that mask she knew he looked bored. 

She glanced looking for a way an escape. 

"Wouldn't try that if I were you."

He moved his hands from crossed to next to him as he stood straighter letting them drop to the guns on his side in a fluid motion.

"Or what?" She bared her teeth. "You'll shoot me?" 

He laughed and Sheena knew that he would and would do so without hesitation but she had to try. 

She saw the space behind the dumpster a few feet from her and dived. 

Two gunshots sounded behind her. 

She grabbed a pole overhead swinging herself over hoping direction changes would buy her enough time to avoid getting shot. 

It got quiet for a couple moments as she needed the roof before a bang rang out and she felt a grasping pain on her side. 

The pain nearly made her teeter out to the concrete now twenty feet below but someone had grabbed her arm preventing that from happening.

Not a second later she blacked out the last feeling she had a sharp prick on her arm. 

"Remind me why I can't just drop her off with Gordon?" Jason asked Tim through the comm after Tigress had started snoring in the backseat. 

"Because then some people are gonna come and take her away and do who knows what to her." He sounded tired of having this conversation. 

"So what do I do with her then?" 

"Dick and Carmen are going to meet you at the dock." 

Jason took the next turn in silence as he processed what was said. "Wait who's Carmen?" 

He half thought Bruce had adopted someone else while he slept. 

"The one who gave us the tip about the painting and who to look out for." 

"And that's not suspicious?"

There was a short silence on the other end. "It was until he told me what her actual alias is-"

"-which is?"

Jason was able to feel the glare that Tim no doubt sent him.

"It's Carmen Sandiego." He waited for a reaction before continuing. "Its nearly impossible to find her on anything and the only thing i could find her on were a couple of documents calling her the femme rouge in Interpol and even that still doubt her existence." 

"And that makes you trust her because …"

"Everything that's allegedly stolen by her always pops right back up in the culture it was stolen from."

This cued more silence from Jason as he took in everything that Tim had said. 

"Where is Babs anyway?" 

"Working at the precinct." Tim's answer was clipped.

Tigress had stopped snoring and had started waking up as Jason had finally rolled up the dock they were meant to meet in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit more of a filler but I can already feel it wrapping up so .. 
> 
> Anyways , thanks for keeping with this and thank you for all the comments and kudos they always bring a smile to my face, ill try updating by new years ... fingers crossed.


	13. Chapter 13

Earlier

When Dick had gotten to the alley that led to the back entrance he hadn't been expecting it to be Tigress running out much less Jason to be the one confronting her. 

But that's what it was and when Tigress had made a run for it they hardly looked at each other as they did one of their routine ways of catching someone. 

When Jason had shot her Dick had been quick to grab Tigress and keep her from falling, tranquilizing her in the process. 

"What are you doing over here?" Jason said as they both made their way down the stairs carrying her in-between. 

"Heard the fire alarm - thought I'd come help evacuate." 

"Good news it was fake then, Selina pulled it to escape." 

When they made it back to the car Jason turned to fully face Dick for the first time that night. "So catch me up." He dusted his hands.

Dick closed the door before taking a couple steps back, "I would if I had the time, just ask Red Robin, Oracle is busy tonight."

With a salute he had sent a grappling hook to the roof and had been zoomed up. 

A minute later he had rejoined Carmen where she seemed to have the battle well handled. 

With Carmen taking up most of not all of Paperstar's attention it was not difficult for him to land behind her stick in hand. A second later she had crumbled into Carmen's arms. 

"Thanks." Carmen said, wiping some blood off of her cheek. 

Dick offered her a smile in return. "Least I could do."

They were both holding her in-between them when conversation started up again. 

"So how come you came back so quick?"

"It was a false alarm, Selina just needed a distraction."

Carmen grunted in response as she reshifted Paperstar's weight. 

Dick looked at her closer this time to see the limp being more obvious than he'd have liked to admit. "You're hurt." 

"It's nothing you should've seen how the Coach left me." A dry laughter left her lips. 

He could only bring himself to grimace taking the full weight of Paperstar by throwing her over his shoulder before she could say anything else. 

"What a gentleman," she said in an annoyed tone. 

"Only the best for you milady," he did his best to bow. Gesturing over to the fire escape as he did so. 

A sharp laughter came out of her throat as she led them down. 

By the time they were on the ground Carmen was beginning to worry from the lack of contact from Zack and Ivy. 

When she had started thinking the worst an all too familiar Red car pulled up next to the alley the two freckled faces in the front seats grinning over at them. 

Carmen looked back at Dick motioning him to follow her to the car. 

No sooner had they all piled in Paperstar in between them had Zack and Ivy started talking about what happened with their comms and what they'd followed. How they'd just walked out the back when they saw them climbing down. And rather than wait they had gone for the car. 

Talking to Player they changed course to the dock finding another car already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve guys !!! Hope you have a great day and a great new year and receive everything that you have wanted or do want. 
> 
> As always stay safe!!


	14. Chapter 14

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Red hood asked as they got to a conversational distance away. 

They all turned to Carmen automatically choosing her as the authority in this instance. 

She knew they would be mind wiped as soon as they found out they had been caught. Unless of course that had only been a fluke in Grey's case and they do to them what they tried doing to her dad. 

As Carmen went to open her mouth still unsure of what to say a familiar voice spoke from a couple yards to her right. 

"I could take them." Selina Kyle took another step forward as she closed her car door. "After all, VILE never found me. They should be safe." 

"But Cat you ran away-" Carmen pointed out. "These two enjoy what they do too much for that." 

Selina stepped up to Carmen, placing her hand on her shoulder. "So did I, I'll talk to them when they wake up." 

They stared at one in a silent conversation. A moment later Carmen nodded in agreement. 

Selina nudged Carmen's chin up, eliciting a smile from the younger one. 

A stifled laugh came from the masked vigilante beside Carmen. 

As they turned to him he was quick to talk, "No wonder you and B are in love, saving the world one delinquent kid at a time." 

Red Hood had been quick to smack him upside the head as they now stood next to one another. 

"Speaking of." The red meatal glistened for a second as he nodded towards the caped figure walking towards them. 

Zack and Ivy struggled to contain their enthusiasm before settling to an amazed stare,jaw dropped, as they watched Batman approach. 

Even Carmen was awestruck, not that she showed any sign of it. VILE taught her better than that. 

"What do you think?" Selina motioned towards the two unconscious operatives in the car not bothering explaining. "They'll be staying with me of course until we're sure they're to be trusted." 

Carmen felt that had they not been there he would not have hesitated being more affectionate than simply just nodding. 

"And you're sure they'll cooperate." His deep, and likely disguised voice in Carmen's opinion, spoke. 

A glance at Zack showed he was near ready to faint at the sound of Batman's voice. 

"Holy shit is that Batman." Player spoke through the earpiece. 

"Language dude." Ivy was quick to whisper yell into her back-up comm piece she'd fished out of the glove compartment.

"I'm sure they will." Catwoman's voice brought their attention back to the conversation. "I did." She stared at Batman putting the weight on her words. 

"They're waking up." Dick noticed as he now stood near the window they lay at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say other than deciding on a college to go to makes zero sense. 
> 
> Stay safe!! Love yall!! And thanks for still reading this. 
> 
> There might only be a chapter or two left, depending on what feels right.


	15. Chapter 15

A month later Sheena would not be able to tell you how it happened just that it did and to be honest she was glad it did. 

All because of that do gooder who has been both her friend and enemy multiple times and is currently at friends. She scoffed at how strange that would have seemed a month ago. 

Her mask and outfit was in a box under the bed. It felt off not wearing it but she hadn't felt this at ease since before VILE. She had realized this last morning sitting at the table with Selina who had taken her in. Paperstar had been nowhere to be found for a couple of days but it had quickly become clear it was nothing to be worried about after her third disappearance and later appearance on the news in a new disguise for having robbed a place. 

Each time a new Robin appeared escorting her to the building's roof where Selina would already be waiting. 

Sheena set the cup of coffee down back onto the table at the sound of the door being knocked. 

With the door open Carmen walked in bags in hand a happy greeting being exchanged. 

"I brought you some chocolates you'd mentioned they were your favorites once." Carmen said as the two gathered around the table. "Where's Selina?" 

She shrugged "probably off with her boyfriend, she'd been out all morning." 

"Oh," Carmen hesitated taking an item out of the bag, deciding to leave it in and setting the bag on the kitchen counter, out of the way. "I could go?" 

They were still on unequal footing after all.

"You shouldn't stay." Carmen's expression betrayed her surprise. "There's too many chocolates for me anyways."

Carmen's expression turned soft and nodded "that sounds nice." 

"Of course it does, I suggested it." Sheena said, turning around, "coffee?" But she was already pouring a cup which Carmen gladly took. 

"Oh and by the way, my name's Amber now." She said - proud with the name she and Paperstar (now Mitsuki) had helped choose for each other. 

"Well Amber it's nice to meet you." Carmen lifted up the coffee mug as a way of saying hello. 

She shared a smile switching topics as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i think this is the end.  
> I might just come back later and actually edit the chapters beyond a glance and make them longer. But for now I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much.for reading this!!! Honestly every notification i got from a comment or kudos would always make me so happy to see!! 
> 
> Stay safe!!! Love you all and appreciate you guys so much !!


End file.
